Question: The six edges of a tetrahedron $ABCD$ measure $7, 13, 18, 27, 36$ and $41$ units. If the length of edge $AB$ is $41$, then the length of edge $CD$ is
$\textbf{(A)}\ 7\qquad \textbf{(B)}\ 13\qquad \textbf{(C)}\ 18\qquad \textbf{(D)}\ 27\qquad \textbf{(E)}\ 36$

Answer: By the triangle inequality in $\triangle ABC$, we find that $BC$ and $CA$ must sum to greater than $41$, so they must be (in some order) $7$ and $36$, $13$ and $36$, $18$ and $27$, $18$ and $36$, or $27$ and $36$. We try $7$ and $36$, and now by the triangle inequality in $\triangle ABD$, we must use the remaining numbers $13$, $18$, and $27$ to get a sum greater than $41$, so the only possibility is $18$ and $27$. This works as we can put $BC = 36$, $AC = 7$, $AD = 18$, $BD = 27$, $CD = 13$, so that $\triangle ADC$ and $\triangle BDC$ also satisfy the triangle inequality. Hence we have found a solution that works, and it can be verified that the other possibilities don't work, though as this is a multiple-choice competition, you probably wouldn't do that in order to save time. In any case, the answer is $CD = \boxed{13}$.